<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by Engineer104, RoseisaRoseisaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429448">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104'>Engineer104</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose'>RoseisaRoseisaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy phase, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mentions of underage drinking, Post-War, Snow, Vignettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Felix and Annette let victory get to their heads,</p><p>One time they wandered a little too far,</p><p>And two times snow fell early on Garreg Mach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruroeroori/gifts">ruroeroori</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they are drunk on champagne and victory and it starts snowing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, it was an easy hit, the way his hair falls in his eyes. I don't think he even saw me coming.”</p><p>Annette gave a snort of laughter – a literal snort – and clasped her hands over her mouth in hopes that Felix wouldn’t hear. They were both uncommonly cheerful that night, relative to their general demeanors, which for Felix meant almost smiling and saying more than 3 words at a time and for Annette meant embracing the entire, beautiful world as if it were her friend, a present that she had only begun to unwrap.</p><p>He had taken down three of their most prominent classmates during the Battle of Eagle and Lion. She had had three glasses of champagne at the celebratory dinner. Spirits were high for the both of them.</p><p>“I <em> like </em> Ferdinand’s hair,” Annette said through muffled fingers. “It has a nice swoop to it.” She dropped a hand to approximate the swoop, carelessly crashing against Felix’s arm in the process. He flinched, although she was not strong. Annette peered up at him, hazily. “You could get swoopy bangs if you wanted, Felix. That’d be cute.”</p><p>“Like that’s going to convince me,” muttered Felix, awkwardly moving his fingers to tuck his hair behind his ears. The front pieces wouldn’t stay; they never did. He looked away from Annette, never one for eye contact. “Where are you taking us, anyways? You seemed to have a plan when we left.”</p><p>Annette frowned, briefly, stumped by the question in a way that the most advanced reason formulas never bothered her. “Well, you said you just wanted to get away from all the people,” she said slowly, reconstructing the last hour with a more delayed reaction time than she was used to. “At first I thought the view from the bridge would be nice, but then I realized – it’s awfully dark out, isn’t it?” She looked around, trying to remember how they’d gotten to this corner of the monastery. She’d walked without thinking, caught up in the way Felix grabbed her waist when she stumbled and almost smiled when she laughed. Tonight was so good. “We’re by the sanctuary, right?” she said, suddenly remembering. “We could go pray, if you wanted.”</p><p>Felix raised an eyebrow. “Are you confusing me with Mercedes? She’s your friend who prays. I’m your friend who fights.”</p><p>Annette laughed again, and she didn’t care that it was too loud, not when the Professor had told her she was proud of her that afternoon, after she’d landed a particularly lucky shot against Hubert. Not when Hubert gave her a look of something that was almost like fear when she’d passed him at the banquet, despite the fact she had just managed to fit an entire cupcake into her mouth.</p><p>“You <em> are </em> my friend who fights,” she said, pirouetting around Felix, and the way he turned to follow her motion almost made it seem like a dance. “Fighting, fearsome, funny Felix Fraldarius.” It wasn’t quite a song, but his eyes still sharpened when he looked down at her, and she stopped her string of alliterations to look up at him.</p><p>“Funny <em> and </em> fearsome?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, latching onto the only hobby he liked more than fighting. “I’m not sure I can be both, that’s a lot of – is everything okay?” He followed Annette’s gaze over his shoulder, the protective instincts of a soldier never far away, but she’d long stopped listening to both her music and his teasing. She looked past his shoulder, up at the sky.</p><p>“Is it . . . is it snowing tonight?” she asked, her voice laced with awe and homesickness.</p><p>Felix looked up, suddenly aware of his surroundings. “Huh, I guess it is,” he said. “Kind of early for it, this far south.”</p><p>“It reminds me of home,” Annette said, softly. She shivered, slightly, the white flakes strangely reminding her that she was cold, dampening the warmth from champagne and victory as they coated the surfaces around her with a reminder of the home she’d left behind and the winter fast approaching.</p><p>Felix misunderstood the shiver, or perhaps he understood the shiver perfectly. “You should have brought a cloak if you were going to chase after me tonight, you know,” he said, unfastening his own cloak and swinging it around her shoulders before she could offer a rebuttal – that she’d only meant to say goodbye, that it was a short walk to their dorms if they were walking at all, that winter shouldn’t have come this early and she shouldn’t have wanted to spend the evening with a villain and a tease and a fighter, anyway.</p><p>Felix ducked down to fiddle with the clasp on the cloak, squinting in the darkness, unaware of how close he was leaning into her. In the moonlight, Annette could make out fluffy white snowflakes settling against his dark hair. She reached up without thinking, brushing snowflakes off his bangs, which had, as predicted, fallen back in his face. Felix looked up at her, surprised, his fingers frozen against his cloak and her collarbone.</p><p>“Snow,” she whispered, and laughed again, still in love with the world tonight. She leaned forward and kissed Felix’s forehead, pushing his bangs aside, giggling at how his fingers tightened at the collar of his cloak; holding it against her.</p><p>“Swoop,” she added. And the snow felt like home and Felix did, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a collab! We have fun here.</p><p>Look for  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104"> Reem's </a> pt II next week!</p><p>~Rose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they are married and in love and it starts snowing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annette walks along the top of the low wall that runs along the bridge, her arms outstretched for balance. Felix steps just behind her, his gaze sharp on her in case she stumbles, and with every fumbled step his heart jumps into his throat so high he’s sure it’ll leap right out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Do you have to do that?” he wonders. “Why can’t you just walk next to me instead?”</p>
<p>Annette doesn’t glance back at him, focusing on how she places on foot in front of the other. “This is fun,” she claims. “You should try having fun sometime, Felix.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes and grumbles, “I can have fun. This isn’t what I consider fun.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s no one around for you to spar with so why not try something a little different?” Annette asks. She pauses mid-step and pivots to face him. From her vantage he has to look up a little to meet her eyes rather than the other way around, and she seems to take full advantage of that when she jumps off the wall and…right at him.</p>
<p>Felix catches her against him on reflex, her weight colliding with his forcing him back a step, and his arms fitting snugly around her waist while hers find a place around his neck. She grins at him and says, “I knew you’d catch me.”</p>
<p>His poor, captive heart skips a beat, but he can’t help retorting, “Oh, is that why you’re trying to kill me?”</p>
<p>Annette tosses her head back and snorts. “If I was trying to kill you, Felix, you’d <em>know</em>.” She pulls out of his arms - his chest aches a bit even at such a small parting - and takes his hand instead.</p>
<p>Oh, well, maybe that’s not so bad.</p>
<p>“We’re still out in the open,” he reminds her, though he doesn’t let go. Her hand even ensconced with a glove fits snugly into his.</p>
<p>“It’s dinnertime so everyone’s in the dining hall,” Annette tells him, rolling her eyes, “<em>and</em> no one visits this part of the cathedral anyway.”</p>
<p>Felix hums skeptically, but she’s right in that they haven’t come across anyone else since they skirted the edge of the cathedral for this more secluded area. He doesn’t even know why Annette led them here, only that it’s a little more sheltered from the cold late autumn wind.</p>
<p>“You remember last time we walked here?” Annette wonders then, pulling him from his own speculative thoughts.</p>
<p>Felix shakes his head; he can’t remember ever walking here with anyone, much less with her, except—</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>“Was it…after the…when we were still in school?” Somehow he loses the ability to string words together, or maybe it’s just the effort it takes to recall memories he thought he buried.</p>
<p>But in the midst of them there’s something warmer, like the feeling that bloomed in his chest when a tipsy Annette pushed his hair back and brushed her lips against his forehead.</p>
<p>She giggles and pokes at his cheek. He bats her finger away, but, undeterred, she says, “Felix, are you blushing?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be blushing?” he wonders, though his face is, actually, quite warm, though with it just past sunset Annette shouldn’t even be able to tell. “We’re married, why would I be blushing about something that happened that long ago?”</p>
<p>Unless he’s become predictable, or she’s just knows him that well.</p>
<p>“So you <em>do</em> remember!” Annette squeezes his hand, a wide, delighted smile spanning her face.</p>
<p>Felix wants to cover his own to spare her the sight of his blush, but he’d be depriving himself the sight of her smile at the same time. “And? What of it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, it’s just…I was reminded of it just now,” she says. She stands in front of him and grips his hand between both of hers. “Your hair has a little more swoop to it now.”</p>
<p>“It does not,” he says, though he self-consciously smooths it down.</p>
<p>“Yes, it does!” Annette laughs even harder then as she reaches up to undo his hard work.</p>
<p>“Annette…” he grumbles.</p>
<p>“What?” Mischief sparks in her eyes. “You don’t mind me touching your hair so much when we—”</p>
<p>He groans but relents, except to retort, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>She grins in response, something warmer than the evening air, her own cheeks faintly pink with a blush or from the cold or both. Then, as he bows his head just enough for her to reach, he’s close enough to her face to witness the first delicate white flakes dotting her cheeks before melting.</p>
<p>It’s snowing, he realizes, the first of the season, and later than the first during their own year as students. Snowflakes settle in her hair, speckling the orange with white, and melt into solitary drops of water before his eyes.</p>
<p>Felix’s breath catches in his throat. A smile prods at his lips and, for once, he lets it.</p>
<p>Annette lowers her arms and frowns at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she wonders.</p>
<p>There’s something warm and so indescribably fond unfurling in his chest, just like it does whenever he looks at her, or she spares a smile for him, or does something as take his hand and lead him on a walk to some hidden corner of the Monastery they haven’t set foot on in years.</p>
<p>“No reason,” he says before grasping her chin and pulling her closer. He hears her breath hitch the instant before he presses his lips against her cool forehead. “I just like looking at you sometimes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You're not Rose!" Yes, that is correct, and you can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/gazelle_gazette">here</a>!</p>
<p>In any case, hope you liked this dose of fluff! Stay safe if you're protesting, wear a mask because it's still a health mess out there, and take care of yourselves and each other!</p>
<p>Edit: I (Reem) ended up commissioning <a href="https://twitter.com/aerijart">Aerija</a> for <a href="https://twitter.com/aerijart/status/1291720754132787200?s=20">this gorgeous depiction</a> of the very beginning of the second chapter! Absolutely do not regret, it's beautiful (as is their art, you should check them out!).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>